


Ineffable Valentines 2021

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: In Feb 2020, the remarkable Miele_Petite created a list of Valentines prompts, and I was inspired to draw them in my sketchbook.At the time, I remember thinking that colouring them could be a fun way to learn to use the digital tablet I was planning to buy, laughing to myself that it would probably take me all year.  And I remember wondering, if I did get them coloured, would there even still be a good omens fandom to enjoy them in 2021?I am so glad that my doubts were unfounded.  This fandom has been such a source of love and happiness in my life; every one of you is my valentine 💗🧡💛💚💙💜
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Feb 1 to 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/egwauwd)

[ ](https://imgur.com/4J9fMHN)

[ ](https://imgur.com/1qjHI7M)

[ ](https://imgur.com/L2Wfd0K)

[ ](https://imgur.com/9gZ3NNS)

[ ](https://imgur.com/YQj1UKn)

[ ](https://imgur.com/SYm06JT)


	2. Feb 8 to 14

[ ](https://imgur.com/guNogzQ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/GRhvcXv)

[ ](https://imgur.com/RZyT3dA)

[ ](https://imgur.com/8Nx57TQ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/APwvNE1)

[ ](https://imgur.com/D4fPEmA)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ry4Tydd)


	3. Feb 15 to 21

[ ](https://imgur.com/teebir7)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ejuQ51A)

[ ](https://imgur.com/QQV5EzY)

[ ](https://imgur.com/zvClIjh)

[ ](https://imgur.com/s0Z7gm0)

[ ](https://imgur.com/RPHczK3)

[](https://imgur.com/aVU5oML)


	4. Feb 22 to 28

[ ](https://imgur.com/RWUgoWP)

[ ](https://imgur.com/u4Z27BO)

[ ](https://imgur.com/9DAaOdm)

[ ](https://imgur.com/6JaRbEN)

[ ](https://imgur.com/HrZCnon)

[ ](https://imgur.com/kWLJfdV)

[](https://imgur.com/7qso8rU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, i did the entire month ! 😳😁 Once again, enormous thanks to [@mielepetite](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mielpetite) for the lovely prompt list - I did the lineart in Feb 2020, and I am terribly proud of myself for colouring them all in Feb 2021! Thanks for coming along on the ride 😚!
> 
> If you enjoyed these, please consider leaving a kudos or comment, or maybe even following me (tyrograph on tumblr, tyrographic on ig!) I won't be able to post every day (whew!) but I have lots of Ineffable goodies in the works, I swear!


End file.
